Days of light and Shadow
by IlovesmonkeysIdo
Summary: This is NOT the sequel I said I would do, I forgot about this story so I'm posting it first. Anyway Tommy and Dil go to China with there parents. What could go wrong?
1. Saying goodbye

"Now remember you have to get me a nice present" said Kimi Finster,18  
  
"I will babe don't you worry" said Tommy Pickles, 18  
  
"I'm really going to miss you China is SO far away"  
  
"Your telling me. It's only for a month and my dad will be making more money so I can get you really nice presents"  
  
"Ok well it's late I better go"  
  
"Yeah me to. Early start tomorrow"  
  
"Ok but you better come round tomorrow morning to say goodbye"  
  
"I will I promise, but your parents will probably hate me"  
  
"That's a price I'm willing to pay. I love you"  
  
"I love you to. Goodbye"  
  
"Buh bye"  
  
They hung up their phones and Tommy went back to his room to finish packing  
  
"Take your time man." said Dil Pickles,17  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were talking for 2 hours man"  
  
"It wasn't that long..." he said looking at his watch"...Ok maybe it was, but thats not the point"  
  
Dil laughed and went back to packing.  
  
"Do you think I should take swimming trunks?" asked Dil  
  
"I dunno. May as well"  
  
"Right, right" he said picking up his trunks and throwing them on top of the large pile of clothes in his suitcase. He took a few steps back before jumping on top of it.  
  
"T would you zip it for me?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Tommy walked over to were his brother was and zipped up his suitcase  
  
"Thanks T. Mom wants us in bed in like 2 minutes so hurry with your packing"  
  
He jumped up and pulled his case from his brothers bed. But it was so heavy he struggled to get it out of his room.  
  
Tommy laughed as he just randomly threw pieces of clothing into his suitcase. He checked his watch again and decided to get some sleep. He'd finish packing in the morning. After struggling to pull his suitcase off the bed he fell on it and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Tommy was awoke by his brother jumping on him  
  
"T time to go"  
  
"You could of just shook me awake"  
  
"You know that never works. Now get up"  
  
"Ok ok I'm getting up"  
  
Dil left his brother to get up. He finished off his packing, but only just since his mom came in just as he zipped it up.  
  
"Morning sweety I brought you your breakfast"  
  
"Thanks mom, when we leaving?"  
  
"In an hour"  
  
"Remember I've got to say goodbye to Kimi before we go"  
  
"I remember now eat up and wear something nice"  
  
"Yes mom"   
  
She left him to eat his cereal. Which he did quite quickly as he wanted alot of time with Kimi. He picked up his cell phone and wrote a text message  
  
'Hey Kimi I'm leaving soon so b awake. love u loads, T'  
  
He put the phone in his back pocket and headed downstairs. His father was waiting for him and he had a present fo him.  
  
"Hey champ"  
  
"Hi dad what's this?"  
  
"A present me and your mom got you"  
  
He opened it and found a new camcorder inside  
  
"Woah thanks dad"  
  
"It's ok just think of it as an early birthday present."  
  
"Did you get Dil anything?"  
  
"Of course we did. We got him a dictaphone. So he could record alien messages or something"  
  
Tommy laughed  
  
"Sounds like Dil. Thanks again dad"  
  
Stu smiled at his son before heading upstairs to bring the suitcases down. Just then Tommy's pocket began to vibrate. He pulled his phone back out and read the message.  
  
'Don't worry about that I havn't slept all nite. I'm really gonna miss u tb wen ur about to get here. K'  
  
He smiled as he put his phone back and went upstairs to get his suitcase. He struggled as he pulled it down the stairs.   
  
"Phew" he said once it was next to the door. "Mom, Dad. I've brought my suitcase down. I'm going over to see Kimi so pick me up from there!" He shouted back up the stairs  
  
"Ok sweetie, but be ready when we come for you"  
  
"Will do"   
  
He picked up his new camcorder and headed out the door. He pulled out his phone and wrote her another text  
  
'Hey Kim, cumin over now so we got more time together. b ready, T'  
  
Once the message was sent he put his phone away and rushed over to Kimis home.  
  
Kimi was already outside waiting for him when he got there. She was still wearing what she had the other day. She wasn't lying about not sleeping.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey hun. You excited?"  
  
"Not really I'll be much more excited when I come home"  
  
She smiled before kissing his cheek  
  
"Well you better come back to me"  
  
"You know I will. Hey that gives me an idea."  
  
He turned his camcorder on and took a few steps away from her  
  
"What are you doing Tommy?"  
  
"Come on Kimi say a few words for me so I wont miss you to much"  
  
She laughed  
  
"Well ok. Hi Tommy you'll probably watch this everyday because I'm so pretty."  
  
Tommy burst out laughing  
  
"It's not that funny Tommy."  
  
"Ok ok I'll erase this"  
  
He pressed a button on top and the video inside rewound.  
  
"Here you film me. For those nights when you really miss me."  
  
"Ok, but I bet I'll watch it loads"  
  
"Hey Kimi just me, duh. Well this is a quick note to say I love you..."  
  
"Awwww"  
  
"At least let me finish"  
  
"Sorry, sorry continue. I like were this is going" she said winking  
  
"...as I said I love you and I will be counting the days until I get to see you again."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I'll bring you a great present back"  
  
"That's more like it"  
  
She switched the camcorder off and took the video out before handing it back to Tommy.  
  
"I'll treasure this til you get back. Hey I got you something."  
  
She put her hands behind her neck and took of her necklace  
  
"Here"  
  
"No Kimi I can't take that. It was your Grandmothers"  
  
"I know. I want you to take it, but I want it back when you return."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts now your taking it."  
  
"Ok then, but your getting it back"  
  
They kissed before Tommys parents pulled up next to them  
  
"Tommy. We've got to get going now" Stu said out the window of the car  
  
"Well that's my ride. I'll call you as soon as we land."  
  
"I'll be waiting, goodbye Tommy"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you to"  
  
They kissed before Tommy jumped into the back of the car. As they drove off Tommy stared out the back window to were Kimi was. She waved as a tear came down her cheek.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
And here begins story 5. So were do you guys think I'm going with this? Hope your enjoying please R/R 


	2. An accident

Tommy stared out of the car window. He was starting to hate China now. He put his hand in his pocket and felt something. He pulled it out and held it infront of him.  
  
"Hey isn't that..." started Dil  
  
"...Kimi's grandmas necklace? Yeah she made me take it so I can give it back when I return" Tommy finished  
  
"Awww isn't that sweet"  
  
"Shut up Dil."  
  
"Boys it's 4 AM we don't need this right now"  
  
"Sorry dad" they said in unison  
  
The rest of the ride was spent in silence. It was over an hour of silence, which was uncomfortable, yet slightly calming  
  
"So are we taking the car to?" asked Dil. Which made Tommy burst out laughing "What?"  
  
"Were the hell do you think there gonna put it? In an overhead compartmant?" he laughed again  
  
"No, but you see those planes that drop tanks and jeeps with parachutes on"  
  
"Well no-one will be dropping my car from a plane" said Stu as he parked in long term parking.  
  
"Tommy sweetie. Would you get us a trolley?"  
  
"Sure thing" he said as he ran off towards the airport.  
  
He got to the trolley bay, but they were all locked up  
  
"Why the fuck are they locked up?" he mumbled before running inside the airport. He went up to the reception desk were a very attractive blonde was working.  
  
"Hello sir how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi. I need a trolley for my luggage, but they're all locked up outside"  
  
"I'll just call for one of our porters sir." she picked up a book flicked through it and stopped on a page. She then picked up a phone, pressed a few buttons and spoke over the Tanoy system. "Could Steve Thompson please come to reception" She hung up and smiled at Tommy before going back to work.  
  
Tommy stood there for nearly 5 minutes before a very old man waddled towards the receptionist.  
  
"What is it Courtney?" he asked weakly  
  
"Hey there Steve. This gentleman says the trolleys are still locked up outside. Could you go unlock them please?"  
  
"Ah. Come with me young man and I'll help you" he waddled slowly passed Tommy, who let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
Once Steve had unlocked the trolleys Tommy thanked him and ran back towards his familly  
  
"What took you so long T?" asked Dil  
  
"Ugh, Steve Thompson"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The trolley guy. He forgot to unlock them"  
  
"Yeah right you were just flirting with the air stewardesses"  
  
"Dude, you know that ain't me anymore"  
  
"Come on boys we need to go check in." said Didi as Stu strted to push the trolley away  
  
"Here let me do that dad" said Dil  
  
"Thanks son"  
  
"Well you are an old man now"  
  
"Not to old to beat you at arm wrestling"  
  
"YOU CHEATED!"  
  
Tommy laughed and walked with his mom towards the airport  
  
"Do you really want to go mom?"  
  
"No not really, but this a great chance for us."  
  
"You mean dad right?"  
  
"Yeah, but it'll be a great experiance for you and your brother to"  
  
"I'd rather of stayed with Kimi"  
  
Didi smiled  
  
"So this is serious then?"  
  
"Well as serious as it get's for me and her"  
  
She laughed  
  
"Well it's only a month. You'll be home before you know it"  
  
"Yeah your right, we better catch up with Dil and dad"  
  
They quickend their pace and caught up with Stu and Dil who were waiting inside.  
  
"Come on you to we need to check in" said Stu as he pushed the trolley toward the check in desk  
  
"Hi there may I see your tickets and passports" said the man behind the desk  
  
"Here you go" said Didi after pulling them out of her bag  
  
"Thank you.........Ok everything seems to be in order, please place your bags on the belt to get weighed"  
  
They took each bag, one at a time, and put them on the belt to be weighed  
  
"I'm sorry sir this bag is over our weight limit. We will have to carge you an extra $30"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir but it is our policy"  
  
Stu let out out a frustrated sigh "Ok. ok. Here you go"  
  
"Thank you sir. Well that is all your plane will be leaving from gate 6 in 2 hours. Here are your boarding passes"  
  
"Thanks" Stu said frustrated, he did have to pay extra after all  
  
"Enjoy your flight"  
  
"Enjoy my $30" Stu mumbled  
  
"Stu!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Didi gave him a disapointed look  
  
He sighed "Sorry"  
  
She smiled satisfied as they headed to the departure lounge. There was no-one else there so Tommy and Dil lay down on the chairs. It wasn't long until the brothers were asleep and dreaming of returning home. Didi and Stu left their sons to sleep and waited for their plane to depart.  
  
===About 2 hours later===  
  
"Tommy sweetie the plane is being boarded" said Didi waking her son  
  
"Huh? Oh ok mom *yawn*" he looked over to his brother who was. Stu was having a bit of trouble waking his son.   
  
Tommy chuckled as he pulled a bottle of water out of a backpack and walked over to Dil. He opened it and poured the contents on Dils face. Unsuprisingly Dil jumped to his feet and frantically looked around. Seeing his brother laughing he knew who it was instantly.  
  
"You bitch"  
  
"Hey you wouldn't wake up. Come on we gotta get on the plane"  
  
"What time is it?" said Dil drying his face and hair with his hoodie  
  
"6. Now hurry up"  
  
Dil stood up and walked towards the gate were their parents were waiting. Tommy picked up his bag and followed  
  
"Hurry up were boarding!" shouted Stu  
  
The boys rushed up to them and were soon on the plane. They took their seats, buckled their belts and fell asleep, again.  
  
Stu laughed "Those two could sleep for England"  
  
Didi laughed as she and Stu also nodded off and as they did the plane began to take off.  
  
Tommy woke up about 3 hours later while the plane was in mid-flight. His brother and parents were still asleep so he decided to watch the in-flight movie. He looked through the booklet and pressed the relevant buttons for the TV to come on. He pulled out a set of headphones from his bag under the chair and watched the movie that was just starting (now there is a stroke of luck, lol)  
  
When the movie was over Tommy took out his head phones and tried to get some sleep again  
  
"...T...stop hitiing me...T..."  
  
"Shut up Dil I'm not hitting you"  
  
"...I said stop hitting me...mom Thomas is hitting me..."  
  
"Shut up Dil!" he looked at his brother, he was talking in his sleep.  
  
Tommy never knew Dil talked in his sleep so decided to get his camcorder out and tape it.  
  
He started asking Dil questions hoping he would answer  
  
"So Dil who do you have a crush on?"  
  
"...I like...Lil..."  
  
Tommy had to stop himself from laughing out loud, this stuff would be priceless  
  
"Ok then Dil were do you hide the money you get from work?"  
  
"...underneath...my alarm clock..."  
  
"I already checked their anywere else?"  
  
"...I pin bills up behind...my alien poster..."  
  
Tommy didn't want to push his luck anymore so he stopped asking and put his camera away. He looked out the window and saw some land beneath him. He called over a steward  
  
"Hi are we over China now?"  
  
"We are indeed. We will be landing in 20 minutes"  
  
"Thanks...Hey Dil wake up we'll be landing soon"  
  
"...huh? Wha?...Oh great I missed the best place to talk to aliens"  
  
"Err...yeah Dil"  
  
The 2 woke their parents and got ready for landing. Which didn't take long and as the wheels touched the ground the whole plane jumped. They had to wait a few minutes before getting off and heading into the airport to get their luggage. Luckily for them their luggage same out first so they could leave straight away. They got outside and found a coach that was heading toward their 'new' house. Dil, Didi and Stu sat outside the bus waiting for the driver while Tommy went to find some signal for his cell so he could text Kimi.  
  
'Hey Kimi I've landed and it's quite warm here. I still miss u. tell chuk i miss him to. love u, T'  
  
When the message was sent Tommy went back to his family who were already getting on the coach. He ran on and found a seat next to his brother. It wasn't long until the other passengers had got on and the coach was on it's way.   
  
About 20 minutes into the journey Tommy noticed a mountain they had started to drive around. They were getting quite high and the road was getting thinner.  
  
"I don't like the look of this Dil"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The road"  
  
"Stop being paranoid man" He turned away and started to fall asleep again  
  
Tommy reached and pulled his seat belt on, but it snapped  
  
'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!' he started to think as he grabbed Kimis necklace and held it tightly  
  
Just then the driver told all the passengers to be careful of gorillaz in the area  
  
'OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK!' he thought again  
  
Dil could see how tense his brother was getting  
  
"Yo T. Take it easy man. There is like a 1 in a billion chance that it will happen"  
  
"Y....you...sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Possitive"  
  
Tommy lightened his grip slightly, but as he did their was an explosion a few metres in front of the bus. The driver swerved and hit a rock. The bus flipped and was caught on the edge of the road. Barley keeping stable.   
  
Tommy lay on a window the other side of were he was sitting. His brother was strapped into his seat and was screaming in pain. As was most of the bus. He looked up at his parents who were sitting behind them. They didn't scream or speak or make any noise whatsoever. He tried to get up, but felt the bus start to move so he stayed were he was. A few seconds later Tommy heard talking from the outside. It was in Chinese so he didn't understand, but he knew it must of been the people who caused the explotion. He looked out the front window and saw a few people standing their looking in  
  
"Help!" he nearly whispered, his voice was torn.  
  
One of the men in front pulled out a rifle and pointed it at him. Tommy took the necklace and held it in front of him  
  
"I'm sorry Kimi. I broke my promise" he closed his eyes waiting for the shot.  
  
The bus slipped again Tommy opened his eyes again and put Kimis necklace around his neck. He couldn't see the men anymore, all he could see was the drop to the ground. The bus slipped again. He looked around for something to hold onto, he reached out and grabbed a near by seatbelt. Again the bus slipped and it wasn't as stable this time as it was now nearly vertical. The screams were getting more intense as the bus slipped once more. Tommy was hanging on for dear life. He wrapped his arm twice in his belt before looking at his brother who was still screaming. Tommy reached around the chair with his other arm and began to cry.  
  
"I'm going to see Kimi again, I'm going to see Kimi again, I'm going to see Kimi again" He kept repeating as the bus finally fell. He closed his eyes and began to pray  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
HA now that is a cliff hanger, and quite literally to. I'm sorry if the beginning of the story was boring, but it did liven up at the end right? Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	3. Meeting Kioko

Kimi had just finally managed to fall asleep when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and read the message.  
  
'Hey Kimi I've landed and it's quite warm here. I still miss u. tell chuk i miss him to. love u, T'  
  
She smiled as she put the phone down. She hugged her pillow and fell back asleep.  
  
A few hours later Kira knocked on the door to wake her  
  
"Kimi are you up?"   
  
"Yeah, but I'm still tired"  
  
"Well that's not my problem. You shouldn't get up at 4 AM to kiss guys"  
  
"MOM!!"  
  
Kira giggled "Sorry Kimi it's just a thing moms do. You'll find out soon enough....but not to soon I hope."  
  
"Mom you know I wouldn't"  
  
"I know Kimi. Come on down for breakfast. I made waffles"  
  
"Wow waffles. I should get Tommy to leave more often"  
  
They shared a laugh before heading downstairs  
  
At the kitchen table the conversation turned to the Pickles family  
  
"So what do you think they are doing now?" asked Kimi  
  
"If I know Tommy. He'll be starting to film a new movie" said Chuckie  
  
Kimi laughed "Yeah your probably right"  
  
===China===  
  
The screaming had stopped now. The only sounds were being made by the gorrilaz at the top of the mountain firing their guns in celebration. Tommys body hung their his arm still wrapped up in the seat belt. Blood was pouring from his forhead, staining his hair.  
  
"Tommy? Mom? Dad?" cried Dil weakly as he hung from his seat  
  
No one answered Dil. felt so alone  
  
"Tommy this is no time to be a prick get up" he said with tears pouring down his face.  
  
Tommys arm slipped and he fell all the way down to the front of the bus. Dil screamed in terror. He was certain his brother was dead. He frantically pulled at the seat belt trying to get lose. Damaging his arm and leg even more. He finally managed to get lose and used the seats as a ladder to climb down to his brother.  
  
"Tommy get up please" he said through tears again "You can have all the money I make for the next year. I promise"  
  
Tommy coughed   
  
"Your alive! TOMMY!"  
  
Tommys eyes cracked open to see his brother staring directly at him  
  
"Dil?"  
  
"YES! Tommy your alive!"  
  
"No shit. What happened? Wheres Mom and Dad?"  
  
"There has been an accident the coach has crashed. Mom and Dad are..."  
  
Tommy stared at his brother "NO!" He screamed as he strugled to his feet and climbed up to were his Mom and Dad had been sitting.  
  
He frantically shook his Mom and Dad trying to wake them with no luck. He took his fingers and gently pressed them against his mothers neck. There was no pulse, she was dead. He fought back the tears and bit his lip as he did the same to his father. He also had no pulse. Tommy was about to burst into tears when he heard his brother stuggle up next to him  
  
"They are...arn't they?"  
  
Tommy nodded as his brother burst into tears  
  
"Hey come on Dil. Check the others see if anyone else is alive"  
  
Dil nodded as he began to cry again. He climbed down and checked those at the front while Tommy climbed to the top.  
  
"Is anyone here alive?" asked Tommy as he looked among the passengers  
  
No one answered him. He started Checking pulse, but still nothing.  
  
"Tommy come here!" shouted Dil.   
  
Tommy quickly climbed down to his brother who was with a young Asian girl.  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"Barely. Come on help me get her out"  
  
"Ok I'll pull at the seat belt, you get ready to catch her if she falls ok?"  
  
"Right"  
  
Tommy pulled at were the seat belt was joined to the seat. It was pretey damaged already so he found it quite easy to get her free. Dil managed to catch her, but he hurt his arm again.   
  
"Now how do we get out?"  
  
"There should be an emergency escape door at the back. Can you climb that far?"  
  
"I think so, but you'll have to carry her"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Tommy took the girl and started to climb back up to the top. He started to pull on the release handle, but it wasn't opening. He kicked frantically at it, but it still didn't move. He looked around and found a glass hammer. He looked down to his brother who was obviously struggling   
  
"Dil change of plan"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is a glass hammer here. I'll smash a window down there it'll be easy for all of us"  
  
"Right" said Dil   
  
Tommy climbed back down with the girl again and smashed one of the lower windows. He kicked as much glass out of the way he could before Dil struggled out. He passed the girl to Dil before he went down to the drivers seat. It was painful to see the state of the driver. He was well and truly crushed. Tommy looked away as he pulled out the first aid box and climbed out of the smashed window.   
  
"So what now?" asked Dil  
  
"We fix your arm and leg up"  
  
Dil bit his lip  
  
"What about...What about Mom and Dad?"  
  
Tommy closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from crying  
  
"Theres nothing we can do Dil, but make them proud. Were gonna save her life and we will make it home"  
  
"Who do you think she is?"  
  
"I dunno we will have to wait for her to wake up"  
  
Tommy took of his hoodie and placed it under her head.   
  
"Dil let me get a look at your arm"  
  
Dil nodded and took of his hoodie, but not without pain  
  
"Ouch" said Tommy as he opend the first aid box.  
  
He took out some anti-ceptic and some cotton wool  
  
"Now this will sting a bit so don't whine"  
  
Dil nodded and closed his eyes tight. Tommy lightly touched Dils wounded arm. He breathed in sharply.  
  
"Sorry man, but I did say it would hurt"  
  
Dil didn't say anything and just let his brother finish. Once the wound was clean it was easy to see the damage. His arm was brokemn and part of the bone was sticking through the skin  
  
"Well your arm is broken"  
  
"Really I hadn't noticed!"  
  
"Listen to me Dil. I'm gonna have to straighten your arm then wrap it up. It's gonna hurt like hell so bite into this pen"  
  
Dil took the pen and put it into his mouth and bit hard. Tommy took Dils arm and pushed the bone back into place. Dil was biting harder now and snapped the pen. Tommy quickly took the beandage and wrapped it around his arm.  
  
"Well thats that done"  
  
"FUCK YOU IS IT!"  
  
"Calm down man it's gonna be better now. Lets have a look at your leg now"  
  
"Fuck off you'll do more damge than good!"  
  
"Stop whining now..."  
  
Just then the girl started coughing. Dil and Tommy rushed over to her with the first aid box. Tommy took out some smelling salts and tried to wake her. She slowly cracked open her eyes and saw the 2 brothers above her. She jumped back and scrambled over some rocks  
  
"Shui nimen?"  
  
"Dil. translation" asked Tommy  
  
"She asked who we are.... women pengyou"  
  
"Pengyou?"  
  
"Dui, dui. Nin shangzhe?"  
  
"Dil what are you saying?"  
  
"I told her we are friends and asked if she was hurt"  
  
"You...are...english?" she asked  
  
"No we're American. Are you hurt?"  
  
"My...head hurts"  
  
"Where?" she looked blankly at Tommy  
  
"Hedi?"  
  
She pointed to the side of her head were it was bleeding. Tommy took out some cotton wool and the anti-ceptic.  
  
"Dil tell her this will hurt"  
  
He thought for a second "Zhe jiang shangze"  
  
She nodded and Tommy placed the cotton on her wound. She screamed and pushed him back  
  
"Sorry, sorry, ehm...duibuqi, right Dil?"  
  
He nodded and the girl smiled, she lifted her hair and Tommy cleared the wound. She smiled again when it was over. At that point Tommy noticed something. She was wearing a necklace exactly the same as Kimis.  
  
"Your necklace" he said gently  
  
She looked at him stunned. She didn't understand. Tommy pulled the necklace from aound his neck and showed it to her  
  
"Where...did you get...that?" she asked  
  
"My girlfriend Kimi"  
  
"Kimi?"  
  
"Errr...yeah" he pulled out a picture of her from his wallet and showed her  
  
She recognised Kimi, but she didn't know were from.  
  
"This is...Kimi?"  
  
"Yes...dui"   
  
They both smiled  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
She looked at him blankly  
  
"Err...Tommy" he pointed at himself "...Dil" he pointed at his brother then at the picture "...Kimi..."  
  
She nodded she knew what he meant  
  
"Kioko" she said pointing at herself  
  
"Kioko?"  
  
"Dui...yes"  
  
They laughed together  
  
"Hey T. I don't want to bust you guys up or anything, but you do have a girlfriend. Remember"  
  
"Huh? Dil it isn't like that. Right for that I'm gonna look at your leg"  
  
He took a pair of scissors and began to cut up the side of his trouser leg. His leg wasn't as bad as his arm, but it was very obvious ge would have trouble walking. Tommy disinfected the wound and dressed it.   
  
"So now what do we do?" asked Dil still in pain from the disinfectant  
  
"Well it's getting late we should really make some shelter for tonight. I'll go find some wood for a fire you stay here with Kioko"  
  
"Why do you always get to do the hero thing?"  
  
"Well because you can't walk or carry any wood back. Besides you can speak to Kioko I can't."  
  
Dil just nodded as Tommy walked further into the mountain. When he was out of sight of Dil and Kioko. He fell to his knees and burst into tears  
  
"Mom...Dad...Why did you leave us?" he said through his tears.   
  
Just then Kioko came up behind him and rested her arm on his back. He quickly dried his tears.  
  
"Oh hi Kioko"  
  
"You were...crying"  
  
"Yeah, my parents died on that bus"  
  
"My...parents...died to?"  
  
Tommy looked at her and nodded. She broke down into tears. He stood up and hugged her  
  
"I'm sorry...duibuqi"  
  
She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. She leaned in and tried to kiss him  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
So what do you think? I know this cliffy isn't as dramatic as the last one but it's still pretty good right? Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	4. Communication

"Hey what are you doing" said Tommy as he pulled back from Kioko  
  
"I'm...sorry" she said before rushing back to were Dil was.  
  
Tommy left it at that and went to find some wood. Kioko sat next to Dil and began to cry.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"My...parents..."  
  
Dil nodded as a tear left his eye  
  
"I know...the same happened to me and Tommy"  
  
"You are...friends?"  
  
"Brothers...ta gege"  
  
She nodded  
  
"Kimi?"  
  
"Pengyou"  
  
She pointed at Dil. He shook his head  
  
"Tommy's Pengyou"  
  
She put her hand against her head "Baka, baka, baka" she kept repeating  
  
"Baka? That's Japanese right?"  
  
"Yes...I'm Japanese"  
  
"You speak good chinese for a japanese person. And good english to"  
  
She smiled and blushed a little  
  
"Thank you Dil"  
  
Dil noticed her necklace again  
  
"Your necklace..."  
  
She looked at him blankly. He pointed to it. She looked down and remembered Tommy had a similar one on.  
  
"This?" she asked taking it in her hand  
  
"Yes. where did you get it?"  
  
"My...mother gave it to me"   
  
"Where did she get it?"  
  
She smiled "Nainai, she gave one to...all the girls in her...family"  
  
"Did your mother have a sister...jiejie, miemie?"  
  
"Yes, but they never...huihua"  
  
"Talk?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"Kira" (Dundundun)  
  
"Kira Watanabe?"  
  
"Yes" (DUNDUNDUN!!!)  
  
About then Tommy came back with a few broken branches and some grass  
  
"Tommy you wont believe this"  
  
"What is it little bro?"  
  
"Kioko is Kimis cousin!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes...what?"  
  
Dil strugled to his feet and took Tommys necklace and showed it to her. He looked back at Tommy  
  
"She said her grandmother gave all the girls in her family a necklace. Kiokos mother got one and so did her sister Kira"  
  
"Well maybe Kira is a popular name"  
  
"Watanabe is Kiokos family name"  
  
"Well wouldn't they know her. She is family after all"  
  
"Well Kira and Kiokos mother wern't talking, so they just never met"  
  
Tommy looked at Kioko, she did look a lot like Kimi now he thought about it.  
  
"So does she have any other family?"  
  
"No I don't" she emphasised on the 'I'  
  
"Sorry Kioko, so what will you do now?"  
  
"I have no where"  
  
"Couldn't she live with the Finsters?"  
  
"We'd have to call and ask. HEY MY CELL!! I totally forgot about it. What's 911 in China?"  
  
"It's 110 for the police try them"  
  
He pulled his cell out and nearly burst into tears when he saw it. It was completelt smashed, It even sparked. In a fit of rage he threw it against a near by rockface as hard as he could.  
  
"It's broke then?" asked Dil smirking  
  
"THIS IS NOT A JOKE DIL! WE COULD DIE OUT HERE. NO-ONE KNOWS WHERE WE ARE!!"  
  
"WELL SHOUTING AIN'T GONNA HELP!"  
  
"Please stop" said Kioko obviously starting to get scared  
  
"WELL NEITHER IS CRACKING JOKES!!"  
  
"VORREI ROMPERE QUALCOSA! POSSO PRENDE IN PRESTITO IL VOSTRO NASO"   
  
"STOP!!!!!!" Kioko shouted. The brothers looked at her, suprised. Just then they heard voices above them.  
  
"Hey people. HEY DOWN HERE! HELP!!!"  
  
"No!!!" screamed Kioko, but it was to late they knew they were there. A few began to climb down the rock face to were the 3 were stranded  
  
"Oh thank god you've come. Theres been a crash lot's of people have died. There are only us 3 left..." before he could finish one of the men pulled a gun out and aimed it at Tommys head. "...Let me guess your the Gorrilaz"  
  
The man smiled and was about to fire when someone from above shouted down something. The gunman made a frustrated groan turned the gun around and struck Tommy on the side of his head.  
  
=======USA=======  
  
Kimi is sat on the sofa and is starting to flick through the channels when a emergency news belletin  
  
"We interupt your scheduled programming for an emergancy new bulletin..."  
  
"BORING" she siad as she was about to press to turn over a picture of China came into the background. She dropped the remote and sat up straight and listened intently.  
  
"...there has been a coach crash in the mountain region of Xinjang, China..."  
  
"Please don't be Tommy. Please don't be Tommy. Please don't be Tommy." She kept repeating  
  
"...Several American citizens have died. What is not known is the whereabouts of 2 American brothers..."  
  
"PLEASE DON'T BE TOMMY AND DIL. PLEASE DON'T BE TOMMY AND DIL. PLEASE DON'T BE TOMMY AND DIL." she began to shout now  
  
"...Thomas and Dillan Pickles"  
  
"NO!!!!!!" she screamed as she fell onto the ground and began crying histerically.  
  
"Hey what's up Kimi" asked her brother running into the room  
  
She couldn't say it. She just pointed at the screen and burst into tears again. There was a picture of the 2 brothers on the screen smiling  
  
"No..." said Chuckie looking at the TV. He began to shake. Had his best friend died? Then he remembered Kimi and rushed over to her and hugged her  
  
"He's dead isn't he?" She asked still crying  
  
"No he isn't don't think that, he's missing. If I know Tommy, and I do, he'll be building a shelter or something right now"  
  
His words comforted her a little, but she knew there was something wrong  
  
=====China=====  
  
Dil was sat in the corner of a room his head in his hands. He pulled them away and looked at the blood stained on his hands. His brother was still unconcious. It had been nearly 2 days since they were taken by the Gorillaz. He had no idea what had happened to Kioko. He put his head in his hands again and began crying once more.  
  
A man came into the room and walked over to Dil. He grabbed his face in one hand and pulled him to his feet. He started to push bread into Dils mouth  
  
"Eat!" He shouted as he pushed more in. He let go of Dil and he fell straight to the floor again. The man laughed and walked out the room and locked the door again. Dil spat all the bread out and looked at his leg  
  
It was in bad shape now. Even after Tommy treated it. The way he has been beaten and starved all his injuries had got worse. He struggled over to Tommy and started to shake him  
  
"You got to wake up now Tommy. I need your help. I'm gonna die if you don't wake up."  
  
Tommy cracked an eye open and looked at Dil  
  
"What hit me?"  
  
"A guy with a gun"  
  
Tommy sat up. His head was pounding and even the dim light hurt his eyes.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Nearly 2 days"  
  
"Hey where is Kioko?"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
So is this any good? It's my most dramatic story so far, and I'm not to sure if I'm doing it well. So at least Tommy is awake now huh? lol. So what do you think about Kioko being Kimis cousin? crazy huh? Before you ask Dil can speak loads of languages so he could talk to aliens incase they didn't speak English. That's a great excuse eh? Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	5. Captured

"Where is Kioko?" asked Tommy  
  
"I...I don't know T" said Dil as a tear formed in his eyes  
  
Tommy rubbed his head where he was hit. He got up and sat on the end of the bed.  
  
"Do we have anything to eat?"  
  
"No. You have to wait until someone comes in and pushes some down your throat"  
  
"Fuck. Were the hell are we?"  
  
"I dunno. After you were knocked unconcious they blindfolded me and Kioko"  
  
"Why the fuck has this happened?"  
  
Dil looked at his brother and shrugged his shoulders. He limped over to the bed and lay down.  
  
"It's my turn on the bed Tommy"  
  
"So were do I sleep?"  
  
Dil pointed to the corner of the room  
  
"There. If you can"  
  
Tommy got up from the bed and sat in the corner. His head was still throbing. He looked over to his brother who had began to sleep. He saw the blood that had stained his brother clothes.   
  
He was angry now. Tommy wished he could have been there for his brother and Kioko.   
  
"Kioko" he whispered to himself  
  
What had happened to her? God knows what the Gorillaz had done to her. He wept for her before he drifted off to sleep  
  
=====USA=====  
  
Kimi was sat infront of the TV. She sat and watched CNN hoping that there would be some news about Tommy. She hadn't slept since the news of his disappearance.  
  
"Kimi are you still up? It's 4AM" said a very concerned Chaz  
  
"I heard a noise and thought it might be them"  
  
He sat next to his daughter and looked into her tired, teary eyes.  
  
"Look Kimi. I know you must be really upset, but working yourself up won't help"  
  
She looked back at the TV  
  
"But what if they find him and I'm not here?"  
  
"Then you'll see him as soon as you possibly can"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Kimi. You need your sleep."  
  
She looked back at the TV and nodded slightly before heading up the stairs   
  
Chaz sighed as he got up and turned the TV off  
  
"I hope he'll be ok. If he isn't Kimi will be destroyed"  
  
====China====  
  
Tommy woke to the sound of gunfire. He stood up and looked through the bars on the window. He saw 3 men in a jeep riding back to the encampment firing their weapons in the air as other gorillaz rushed toward them. Then he noticed 2 people tied up on the back.  
  
"What's the noise for?" asked Dil who was also woken by the gunfire  
  
"Some guys have just driven in a jeep with a few people tied up in the back"  
  
"They've killed more people?"  
  
Tommy clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Yeah looks like it"  
  
He was about to walk away from the window until he saw Kioko. She had her hands tied behind her and had obviously been attacked.  
  
"KIOKO!!"   
  
She turned to see Tommy and smiled. But the Gorillaz also saw him. 2 of them began to run up to the door  
  
"Heads up Dil there coming for us"  
  
"You dumb fu..."  
  
But before he could finish the gorillaz came in and made the brother smarch into the courtyard. They stood next to Kioko  
  
"Kioko. How are you?" asked Dil  
  
She smiled weakly and looked at them. They could see the extent of the damage. Her face was badly bruised and had some deep scratches around her eyes.  
  
"What did they do to you?"  
  
A tear formed in her eye as she walked away  
  
Dil and Tommy were confused until thy felt the points of rifles in their backs. They both followed close to Kioko.  
  
They had marched for nearly an hour and they were on a mountain path above some forest. Dil was getting slower due to his injury.  
  
"Look T. We really got to do something soon. I can't walk much further"  
  
"Don't worry Dil. I've got a plan. When I say you've got to jump down this ledge."  
  
"What? It'll kill us"  
  
"Not if we do this right, trust me Dil. We either chance it or we get killed by these guys"  
  
Dil had no comeback for that  
  
"And what about Kioko?"  
  
"I'll grab her. Don't worry"  
  
"This is crazy"  
  
"Yeah well think of it as a ride"  
  
Tommy quickend his pace and caught up with Kioko  
  
"Kioko. I've got a plan to get out of this. When I say jump down"  
  
"I...I don't understand"  
  
He looked down at the forest below. He knew this was it now or never.  
  
"NOW!"   
  
He grabbed Kiokos arm and jumped with her down the ledge. Dil was not far behind. The gorillaz began to fire randomly as the 3 disapeared under the foliage. But as they fell the ground began to come up faster and faster.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I thought this cliff hanger would be pretty cool. So is this story good so far? I've enjoyed writing this one the most out of all of them. So hope your enjoying please R/R 


	6. Escaping

Tommy was walking through the forest by himself, all alone. He found a river and began to drink out of it. But then he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned to see a man with a rifle. He pointed it and fired  
  
At the sound of the shot Kimi burst out of her bed. She was sweating and breathing heavily  
  
"It was just a dream" she said relieved  
  
She lay back down and tried to sleep again  
  
====China====  
  
Tommy finally came to his senses and got to his feet. He looked around. Kioko was lying unconcious next to him. She was still breathing. He needed to find his brother, but couldn't leave her incase the Gorillaz came looking for them.  
  
He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. He began to walk through the forest  
  
"DIL!!" he started to shout as he went deeper into the forest. "DIL!!"  
  
Then he saw a blood stained hand sticking out from underneath a bush  
  
"DIL!!" He shouted as he put Kioko down and rushed over to the hand. He ripped the bush into pieces as he found his brother unconcious with blood coming from a cut on his forehead. He was also still breathing.  
  
"Great now I got two of them" he mumbled as he picked his brother up and took him over to Kioko. He sat them both up against a tree. But then he noticed a pain in his shoulder. He grabbed it quickly and took a sharp breath.   
  
"AH FUCK!!" he screamed. Which made a flock of birds fly away   
  
He took his shirt off and made a makeshift sling. He sat down next to his brother and tried to think of a way out of this  
  
A few hours later Kioko woke up and saw Tommy trying to start a fire with one hand. She turned to see Dil lying next to him. He was in a bad state. She gasped in horror which made Tommy look over to her  
  
"Your awake. Good" he said before going back to the 'fire.  
  
She struggled to her feet and walked over to him.  
  
"Was this...part of your plan?"  
  
Tommy looked up at her before laughing.  
  
"Well I was hoping for a softer landing..."  
  
They both laughed until they saw Dil still unconcious  
  
"Dil..." said Kioko looking at him  
  
"He's in a bad state. Unless he get's his injurys seen to he could die"  
  
"D-d-die?"  
  
Tommy nodded as he tried to get the fire started  
  
A tear formed in her eye  
  
"Let me help" she said trying to shake the thought  
  
She took the sticks of him and started to spin them in the hope of a fire. Smoke began to rise from the mess of dried grass and twigs. Both Tommy and Kioko became excited over it. Things were finally seeming to go their way.   
  
The next day came quickly. Tommy woke up before Kioko. Unfortunatly Dil hadn't regained conciousness yet. Tommy headed into the forest to where he had heard some running water. He found a river. He looked around for something to carry water back to the 'camp'. He pulled down a leaf and made a makeshift bucket. He carried it back carfully with his undamaged arm. On his retuen Kioko was still asleep. Tommy sat down and took a drink. He knew it was only water, but for him it felt like nectar. He left the water near Kioko and Dil incase they woke up and headed back into the forest to find something to eat. There was plenty of fruit and nuts around, but nothing else. He didn't know how long they could survive out here and knew they must head out and find some people  
  
When he returned this time Kioko was awake and was drinking some of the water. She was suprised to see Tommy and put the water back were she found it  
  
"Hey it's alright, I brought that for you and Dil anyway"  
  
"Thank you" she said before picking the water up again  
  
Tommy put all the fruit, berries and nuts he found on a leaf an showed them to Kioko  
  
"Which of these can we eat Kioko?"  
  
She took a look at the collection of colours across the leaf  
  
"I think...all of them"  
  
A smile came over Tommys face as he began to pick up bits of fruit and eat. Kioko took that as a sign and did the same.  
  
They both looked at Dil seeing him put them off eating. Tommy took his 'sling' off and put the rest of the food in. He wrapped it up and tied it to his belt  
  
"Come on" he said as he stood up  
  
"Where are we...going?"  
  
"We need to find some help for Dil. Do you know of any villages near here?"  
  
"No...I am sorry"  
  
"Don't be. Come on help me with him."  
  
Kioko nodded and helped Tommy pull his brother to his feet and then put him over Tommy shoulder. The pain in his shoulder came back making him breath in sharply  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. We better get going"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There is a river...not far from here. If we follow it we should find a village" He strugled to say as he began to walk with his brother on his shoulder.  
  
Kioko nodded and began to follow Tommy toward the river.  
  
They followed the river for 2 hours in silence before they needed to sit down. Tommy carefully put his brother down and started to massage his injured shoulder  
  
"Let me have a look" said Kioko as she sat next to him  
  
He turned his back to her so she could examine his shoulder. It was bruised, badly with grazes all down his back. Kioko gently touched his skin, but Tommy jolted away from her. The slightest touch was too painful.  
  
"Sorry Tommy" she said as he returned to his seat  
  
"It's ok. It just really hurt"  
  
She turned, looked at Dil and sighed.  
  
"Will he be ok?"  
  
"I hope so"  
  
"And...and us?"  
  
"I don't think we're to badly injured. We'll be fine"  
  
She smiled slightly before heading over to the river to get a drink. Remembering the fruit on his belt Tommy untied the leaf and lay it on the floor.  
  
"You want something to eat?" he shouted down to Kioko  
  
She turned and shook her head. Tommy shrugged his shoulders and began to eat a piece of fruit before putting the rest back. He stood up and rotated his injured shoulder before picking Dil up.  
  
"We better start moving again"  
  
Kioko nodded before taking another drink. She caught up with him and began to talk.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she asked  
  
"Well Dil thinks your related to some friends of ours."  
  
"Kimi?"  
  
"Yeah. So we think you can stay with them"  
  
"Will they let me?"  
  
"I hope so. I'd hate it if you had to live in an orphanage. And we'll be able to see each other after this"  
  
"That would be...good"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They walked in silence for nearly an hour until they saw some smoke coming from the distance  
  
"Hey is that...smoke?" asked Tommy  
  
Kioko nodded with glee and began to quicken her pace. A few minutes later they arrived at a huge wall with a gate in it. It was decorated with dragon heads and tigers  
  
"This is a Shaolin temple isn't it?" asked Tommy  
  
Kioko nodded, slightly confused. She thought there was no more Shaolin temples in this area of China. Tommy looked over to Kioko. The look in his eyes told her what he wanted her to do.  
  
Kioko hammered her fist against the gate with all her might. It was about 10 minutes until someone answered  
  
A young bald boy popped his head around "Shi?" (Yes?)  
  
Tommy rushed over to him  
  
"Please help. It's my brother. He's been unconcious for nearly 16 hours now" he said as he began to cry  
  
The young boy looked at him confused and slightly scared  
  
"Qing lairenna women" (Please help us) said Kioko with tears rolling down her cheeks  
  
The young boy opened the gate and let them inside. Kioko and Tommy struggled inside as the boy locked the gate behind them and ran up some stairs toward a group of people.  
  
Tommy was struggling up the stairs under the weight of his brother and his injured shoulder. Kioko took his arm and helped him up. Once at the top they were greeted by scared faces and confused looks.  
  
He looked over at Kioko who gave him a reasuring smile. He smiled back before begining to feel light headed and fainting  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well there safe now or are they? They've been through a lot the Pickles brothers havn't they? Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	7. The world forgotten

Kimi sat on her bedroom floor. Her back against the door. Her eyes burned from the tears she had been crying since she heard the news. She stared into nowhere, not thinking and barley breathing. She was on the edge. Two days ago the news that the search for Tommy and Dil had now been called off. She let a tear roll down her cheek as she thought of him  
  
Sighing, she got up and walked to her bed. She had to tip-toe between the plates of food on the floor, She hadn't felt like eating recently and it was begining to show. She had lost a lot of weight and was very tired. Her family was getting worried about her, but what could they do? They couldn't force feed her.  
  
Kimi turned and looked at a picture of Tommy  
  
"Where are you?" she whisper  
  
She closed her eyes as she felt the tears begin again. This was going to be another night she was going to cry herself to sleep  
  
===China===  
  
'DDDDDDOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG'  
  
Tommy jumped from his bed to his feet at the sound of the gong. He stuggled to catch his breath before lying back down on the bed  
  
The same young boy who answered the door came in to the room and smiled  
  
"Zaoshang"   
  
"Zaoshang?"  
  
"He said morning"  
  
Tommy recognised that voice. He looked up to see Dil in the bed across from him  
  
"Dil your awake!"  
  
"Yeah well I couldn't really sleep through that gong could I?"  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Since yesterday. We've been here a week aparantly"  
  
"A week!"  
  
"Yes a week"  
  
"Where is Kioko?"  
  
"Probably practicing. She's an impressive martial artist."  
  
"And she's learning to shoot paint or something?"  
  
"T show more respect. They saved our lives"  
  
"Sorry sorry. I'm just suprised to see you up"  
  
Tommy stood up from his bed and stretched. But soon felt the pain in his shoulder.  
  
"AH!"  
  
"Your shoulder was dislocated, but it was put back in when you landed"  
  
"I guessed"   
  
Tommy got up and headed outside. He saw 2 of the monks standing in a square sand pit surronded by other monks. There was an old man sitting in a large chair next to the pit.  
  
"Kaishi!" (Begin) He shouted  
  
At that the 2 men began to fight. Tommy hadn't seen anything like it. At all the fights he had ever seen the crowd would be screaming and shouting for blood, but here there was silence. The only sounds were of the fighting monks sandels hitting the sand.  
  
"Hi" came a voice from behind him  
  
Tommy turned to see Kioko standing beside him. They smiled at each other  
  
"How long have we been here?"  
  
"A week."  
  
"So I just fainted a week ago"  
  
Kioko nodded and Tommy laughed a little. Tommy brought his attention back to the fight  
  
"So whats going on here?"  
  
"They're...training"  
  
"Training? They look like they're trying to kill each other"  
  
"It's part of their...belief"  
  
Tommy looked over at her and smiled  
  
"You've healed up well"  
  
"Yes they are...miracle workers?" she asked not sure if she had made sense  
  
Tommy nodded  
  
"Kioko. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what...what did the Gorillaz do to you?"  
  
A few tears appeared in her eyes  
  
"I'm sorry Kioko I shouldn't of asked"  
  
"No it's ok. They...raped me"  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Tommy  
  
"Hehe sorry"  
  
The Buddhist monks returned to their training  
  
"They raped you?"  
  
She nodded  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I never had a chance to. Besides what could you of done?"  
  
"We could of faught for you" said Dil as he hobbled out the room using cruches  
  
"Would you?" she asked  
  
"Of course, even with my injuries. Your important to us Kioko" said Dil as he smiled at her  
  
She smiled back. Tommy could see where this was going  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk I'll see you guys later"  
  
"See ya T"  
  
"Yes see you...T"  
  
The 3 laughed a little before Tommy headed into the grounds of the temple. Outside there where more people "training". Tommy stood there and watched them as the threw weapons at each other.  
  
Tommy was shocked out of his trance as the young boy who let them in grabbed his hand  
  
"Lai, lai" (Come, come)  
  
He pulled hard and Tommy had to follow. He brought him to a place where there were a few people sat crossed leg meditating. The boy sat down next to them  
  
"Zuoxia" (Sit down) he said pulling Tommy down.  
  
Tommy sat next to him.  
  
"Gan zhe" (Do this) he crossed his legs and began to meditate  
  
Tommy, while slightly confused, took the stance and began to meditate also. His mind was clear and all the things he had been through since he got to China. The loss of his parents, his capture and escape and now his time with the Shaolin monks. But one thought stayed in his mind. His promise to Kimi.  
  
He sharply opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. He pulled out the necklace that was still around his neck. He sighed as he began to walk back to his brother and Kioko.  
  
It wasn't long until he found them since they were still watching the fight.  
  
"Guys we have to go"  
  
"What?" said kioko and Dil in unison  
  
"We need to get home. Grandpa, Uncle Drew, Aunt Charolette and even Angellica will be worried. And then theres Kimi..."  
  
"I want to go home to T, but I can't walk"  
  
The old man approached them. They hadn't noticed him.  
  
"You wish to leave?" he asked weakly.  
  
Tommy turned to him  
  
"Yes. We need to get home"  
  
"Is our hospitality not enough?"  
  
"Sorry. We don't want to be rude, but our famillies will be missing us."  
  
"I understand. We cannot keep you away from your family"  
  
"Thank you. Can you help us?"  
  
"I believe I can. Every week we send a monk down to the local village. If you travel with him you can go from there"  
  
"Thank you. When will he leave?"  
  
"Early tomorrow"  
  
"Thank you. We owe you our lives. What can we do to repay you?"  
  
"One thing. Do not mention to the outside world that we are here"  
  
"Consider it done. Thanks again"  
  
The old man smiled at the 3 before returning to the training. Kioko, Dil and Tommy hugged before watching the fight that was about to start.  
  
Tommy knew he was going to see Kimi again.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
I saw this awesome Shaolin monks movie that had them flicking dots of paint and they were putting holes in metal sheets. I forget the name of it, but if anyone else knows please tell me!!!! So you like? It's my most interesting story so far I think. So anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


End file.
